Comforting Love (Rewrite)
by world-writer-6
Summary: A rewrite of my story Comforting Love. Rated M for lemon; Saya X Haji; one shot


Comforting Love is my first lemon written and I hope you enjoy the rewrite even more than the original (even thought I believe that the original is a piece of shit)  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Blood+ or the characters. BUT! I DO own the idea/plot of this fanfic

Haji was sitting on the bed behind me lightly tracing the planes and sensitive spots on my back. I was getting heat flashes from the soft strokes he left behind, making my skin tickle and me jump lightly at the feeling. My temperature was rising and I began to sweat from the heat rising inside me. Suddenly the heat or the thirst started to make me dizzy and weak. Haji realized the change in my consciousness and at lightning speed was kneeling on one knee before me. I then fell forward towards the floor when Haji caught me, my head resting in the space right next to his neck.

"It's all right, don't be afraid." Haji said.

My canines suddenly elongated as I bit in to Haji's neck. He let out a moan of somewhat pain/pleasure as my teeth pierced his skin. His blood tasted so wonderful; but I knew I had to stop soon so that I wouldn't drink too much. As I came close to ending the drink of my chevalier's blood, suddenly a wave of pleasure/ecstasy washed over me. I finished my drink after a few minutes as Haji took a hankie and wiped my mouth and the area around the bite mark, which healed instantly. I then felt another wave of ecstasy wash over me. All I wanted to do then was lock my lips with his in a long embrace as pleasure encircled us.

I took the opportunity and leaned forward; my eyes slowly shut as I drew my mouth closer to his. Haji's body stiffened slightly in surprise and shock at the intimate contact. Our lips parted as I took him into an embrace; his body still tensed. A smile started to grace my lips as he tentatively began to wrap his hands around me, leaning further into the embrace. The tension in his muscles from the kiss had disappeared as he hugged me back. As we were still embraced, I got glimpses of what was probably my past. I was remembering that I was a chiropteran and how I had made Haji my chevalier. I remembered most of what had happened that day he was transformed.

It was Joel's 72nd birthday; Haji and I were near the edge of the mountain by The Zoo. There, I saw some of the reddest Lilies that would make a wonderful gift for Joel. I was a few steps down the cliff side when Haji insisted that he pick the flower instead. I agreed, albeit reluctantly, and let him climb down instead. Half way down, the rock Haji's foot rested on collapsed; there he hung on with one hand while trying to reach for the closer flower. I told him to get the one farther away, seeing how it was redder than the one he was reaching for. As he extended his hand out for it, the rock his said hand was on broke off. He made a last attempt to get the flower before he fell on to a ledge several feet down. Panic struck me and I started to climb down the ledge. I fell down the last few inches calling his name after going over to where his head was.

'Haji…Haji…HAJI!" I was so worried; I felt tears prick the corner of my eyes.

That was when I saw all the blood coming from his head. He was losing a lot of it, when I remembered eavesdropping on him and Joel talking about why I was given blood transfusions several days ago. The thought of giving Haji some of my blood as a transfusion popped into my mind. Reaching into his jacket pocket, I pulled out the blade he had. I then slit my right palm and sipped the blood into my mouth. I leaned over him and locked his mouth with mine transferring the blood from me to him. The blood ran down his throat and his eyes opened almost immediately.

"Haji…"I said relieved.

I spoke to soon; he started to convulse and shake all over! I stared shocked and scared, repeating his name over and over again worriedly. His right hand was starting to swell up in a terrifying manner. The convulsions then stopped and he stared at the sky with wide eyes, blood running down the side of his mouth. I ran toward the mansion to find it ablaze in fire; the bodies of the dead guests scattered everywhere. There was a girl… she was… drinking someone's blood! Her hair was a deep black and her eyes glowed blue; it was a sharp contrast to the reds, yellows, and oranges of the raging fire behind her. When she finished with her "meal," she looked me dead in the eyes and gave me a smile.

The flashback abruptly ended there, I was sobbing into Haji's jacket. He held me comfortingly as he started stroking and rubbing my back to halt the tears. A few minutes later I took in a deep breath and pulled myself together. We were still in each other's arms, when our lips lead us into a deep kiss. That one kiss slowly worked its way into a flurry of others, soon becoming a full blown makeout session. Haji suddenly slipped his tongue into my mouth; our tongues began to swirl around each other in a passion filled dance. All too soon did that dance end; but as it did, I felt the wanting urge to be filled by Haji.

He felt my wanting and said 'As you wish' while starting to undress himself. He started to remove his shirt after his jacket was gone; I began pulling the blue ribbon out of his hair which fell to his shoulders in wavy, black lockes. We moved to the bed as I ran my hands up and down the length of his chest and torso while he started removing my shirt. As soon as my shirt was gone I began attacking his lips with mine. As he removed my bra, I felt a wave of ecstasy fall and engulf me as his hands brushed against the bare skin of my breasts. Our mouths broke apart as I started to moan and pant at the feel of my sensitive skin brushing against his.

Haji began to nibble and blow on my ear as he threw our shirts and my bra to the floor. After he left a trail of kisses down the side of my face and neck, he moved lower to my breasts. He started off by leaving a kiss in the center of them, followed by dragging his tongue lightly over to my right nipple. He engulfed it with his mouth; flicking and swirling his tongue around it in a sensual way that made me feel even more wet than I already was. I closed my eyes and arched my back at the sheer pleasure I was feeling; all the while moaning. He then switched to the other nipple and did the same to it as he did to the previous one. My back arched more as I almost writhed in pleasure. After another minute, he finished with my breasts and moved to undo my skirt as I moved to undo his pants.

My hands trembled as I tried to slowly undo the button and pull down the zipper. He didn't hesitate or stop to undo my skirt. Soon after, we rid ourselves of our remaining clothing. At this point my heart was pounding in my chest due to the fact I had never done anything like this before. I gulped, took a deep breath in, and closed my eyes. After I exhaled, I slowly opened my eyes; there, in front of me, stood his proud, erect manhood. Slowly as if uncertain, I sat up and firmly grasped his cock; he moaned with pleasure at the feeling. After stroking him for a few minutes, I lowered my mouth to his pulsating erection. I took most of it in while bobbing up and down, sucking hard and stimulating the tip with my tongue. I had him moaning at the pleasure I was giving him.

"Saya, I'm going to...cum" He managed to shakily breathe out.

I stopped and took my mouth off of his erection. He quickly took advantage of this and had me under him. My heart was pounding so hard and loud, I thought he could hear it. He gave me a look as if unsure, and I gave him a slow nod while staring into his eyes. Slowly and gently he entered me, trying to make my first time as pleasurable and painless as possible. When he was fully sheathed within me he waited for me to get used to the feeling. God, his cock felt absolutely amazing buried in me! I wiggled a little bit for him to know that I was ready. He slowly pulled out and thrust back in at a slow pace, creating a stable rhythm. He had me moaning in ecstasy and pure pleasure; it was the greatest feeling I had ever had!

"Haji, ohh Haji...harder, faster!" I moaned.

He picked up the pace and started thrusting in harder while I wrapped my legs around his torso. He kept hitting my G-spot over and over again, making me feel like I was going to explode from the pleasure I was feeling. He kept increasing his speed; ramming my pussy harder and harder with his hot, pulsing cock until I climaxed, yelling his name. My walls repeatedly contracted around his cock; seconds later it sent him over the edge, and he came inside of me. I could feel his hot cum fill me up all the way, even feeling some of it ooze out of me after he pulled out. He collapsed on top of me; both of us were panting heavily. We looked into each other's eyes and smiled lovingly at each other. We shared one last kiss before I drifted off to sleep, cuddled up next to him.

THE END

Please review! I hope you liked the improved version of Comforting Love! ^/.\^


End file.
